dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Unchained
Batman Unchained is a 2004 action film and the sequel to the 1997 film Batman and Robin. The film is the last film in the Burton-Schumacher franchise before the reboot by Christopher Nolan in the following year with the 2005 film Batman Begins, which also marks the year Red Hood was made canon in the comics, much to the delight of Jason Todd fans. The plot involves Sandra Shane, after her daughter Paulie has gone off to college, enlisting the help of the Outlaws Duo, Jason and Corey to find her stepson (the son of the deceased Dr. Shane), Arthur Shane. They discover that Arthur has changed his name to Roy Harper and is working as a sidekick to Green Arrow under the name of Speedy. However, Green Arrow gets tired of Speedy's reckless attitude and fires him. To retaliate, Speedy joins the Outlaws under the name of Arsenal (he first suggests Red Arrow but then Jason insists that because he's Red Hood that this would only cause confusion). The subplot involves Slade Wilson coming to America from England to search for his daughter Barbara after his wife (Barbara's stepmother) blamed him for her running away and shot him in the eye. However, the loss of his eye drove him insane and he became Deathstroke the Terminator. Once he came to the states, he teamed up with Harley Quinn and the Scarecrow to kill the Batman. Cast *Patrick Dempsey as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin *Alicia Silverstone as Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Claire Danes as Corey Shane/Starfire *Skeet Ulrich as Jason Todd/The Red Hood *Tom Hardy as Roy Harper/Arthur Shane/Speedy/Arsenal *Madonna as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jeff Goldblum as Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow *Cary Elwes as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke the Terminator *Helena Bonham Carter as Adeline Kane-Wilson *Brad Pitt as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth *Pat Hingle as Commissioner Jim Gordon *Julianne Moore as Sandra Shane *Megan Fox as Paulie Shane Trivia *The film was pitched in 1998, the final draft was written in 2000, the film went into and development hell after Mara Wilson retired from acting, and remained there until 2003 when Megan Fox replaced Wilson and the final product was released in March of 2004. The film Catwoman was also part of this franchise and spent a significant amount of time in development hell for many of the same reasons that Unchaineddid and was released five months after Unchained. *Despite Batman Unchained recieving significantly better reviews than its predescessor, people were unable to move past the roaring failure of Batman and Robin, and Joel Schumacher, having figured out as much given as long as the film stayed in development hell, decided to end the franchise there and pass the torch down to newcomer Christopher Nolan. *Tom Hardy, who plays Arsenal in this film, later goes on to play Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, which is the third and final Christopher Nolan Batman film. For a while, Hardy was nicknamed "The Bat End" due to his being cast in the final film of two Batman series. *Tom Hardy, now famous for his portrayal of Bane, appears in the film after the film in which Bane makes his appearance in this franchise. Jeep Swenson, the actor who played Bane in the previous film, Batman and Robin, died three months after the film's release. *Several elements from this film and the previous film are used in The New 52, such as Jason Todd dating Starfire, Starfire's costume, The Outlaws and the members seen in the film, Dick Grayson's costume and Jason Todd being revived by the lazzurus pit. Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Earth Burton-Schumacher